priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpin' Dancin'
'Jumpin' Dancin' ' is the first ending theme song of PriPara and is performed by Prizmmy☆. This was the series' ED until Episode 14, where it was replaced by Prism☆Box's Shining Sparkling Runway ☆. Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen da toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni rūru nante iranai no BGM gawari no yawana BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinaishi Riyū sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsuna mono kizukenai wa Supīkā yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Maru de hajimete janai yōna feelin' Dōka owan'naide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne, egao afurete Sutorīto datte furoa ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! |-| Kanji= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!! 運命だとか必然とか なにかと決めつけたがる世界で キミを見つめて　踊るわたし そこにルールなんて　いらないの BGM代わりのヤワなBEATじゃ ココロオドル経験　出来ないし 理由探しの　迷子なんかじゃ 大切なモノ　気づけないわ スピーカー揺らしたmusic その瞬間にキミと合うtimin' まるで初めてじゃないようなfeelin' どうか終んないでずっとkeep on moovin' 不思議だね　笑顔あふれて ストリートだってフロアに変わる Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) |-| English= Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' It's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Out into the paradise! "It's fate" and "Just the way it is" Always bossing me around Just you and me on the dance floor We don't need rules for that All those lame wimpy beats Not even worth dancing to A lost child without purpose Misses out on everything The speakers shake the music and I finally match your timin' Gettin' that good old feelin' make it last keep on movin' It's weird, can't stop smilin' The street is just another dancefloor. Let's get sunshine! Every Dance! (Woohoo!) Yes! Every Dance! (Woohoo!) Forever with you! (Yeah x4) That's right! Every Dance! (Woohoo!) Yes! Every Dance! (Woohoo!) I want to keep dancing (Yeah x4) Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' It's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Out into the paradise! (Dance x4) Full Ver. Romaji= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Unmei da toka hitsuzen da toka Nanika to kimetsuketa garu sekai de Kimi wo mitsumete odoru watashi Soko ni rūru nante iranai no BGM gawari no yawana BEAT ja Kokoro odoru keiken dekinaishi Riyū sagashi no maigo nanka ja Taisetsuna mono kizukenai wa Supīkā yurashita music Sono shunkan ni kimi to au timin' Maru de hajimete janai yōna feelin' Dōka owan'naide zutto keep on moovin' Fushigi da ne, egao afurete Sutorīto datte furoa ni kawaru Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Check! 1,2 Yeah!! Majimena kaiwa yori rafu ni Baby, Bounce!! Motto jiyū ni muchū ni natte vibes Age kitte atakku!! "What'chā gonna do?" Reiseisa nante sutesatte kimi to ima sekai no chūshin de Watashitachi dake no jikan wo kizande saikō ni tokimekitai dake Atsuku naru mune ga kion to Karada wo oikoshiteku kankaku Kimi ga ireba tada sore dake de Don'na basho demo paradaisu dakara Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah! ×4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsudzukete itai yo (Yeah! x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Kono natsu hajikeyou!! (Dance! ×4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! Dareka to meguriaeru koto Kakegaenai kara Kinō made hane tanin no kimi mo Ima wa tokubetsuna nakama nanda yo EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Nidoto nai　kisetsu Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! Kimi to kanjite itai yo EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Itsumademo kimi to (Yeah x4) Sōsa! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Fuffū) Odori tsuzukete itai yo (Yeah x4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' hajimaru! (Jump!×4) Motto Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Paradaisu hajikeyou!! Wow... Wow... Wow... Wow... |-| Kanji= Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!! 運命だとか必然とか なにかと決めつけたがる世界で キミを見つめて　踊るわたし そこにルールなんて　いらないの BGM代わりのヤワなBEATじゃ ココロオドル経験　出来ないし 理由探しの　迷子なんかじゃ 大切なモノ　気づけないわ スピーカー揺らしたmusic その瞬間にキミと合うtimin' まるで初めてじゃないようなfeelin' どうか終んないでずっとkeep on moovin' 不思議だね　笑顔あふれて ストリートだってフロアに変わる Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Check! 1,2 Yeah!! 真面目な会話よりラフにBaby, Bounce!! もっと自由に夢中になってvibes 上げ切ってアタック!!“What'cha gonna do?” 冷静さなんて捨て去って　キミと今　世界の中心で 私たちだけの時間を刻んで最高にトキメキたいだけ 熱くなる胸が　気温と 体を追い越してく感覚 キミがいれば　ただそれだけで どんな場所でもパラダイスだから Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls この夏　はじけよう!!(Dance!×4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! 誰かと巡り合えること かけがえないから 昨日まではね　他人のキミも 今は持別な　仲間なんだよ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! 二度とない　キセツ そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! キミと感じていたいよ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) いつまでも　キミと(Yeah!×4) そうさ！ EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) YES!! EVERY DANCE!!(フッフー) 踊り続けていたいよ(Yeah!×4) Jumpin'! Jumpin' my soul!!×2 Jumpin'! Jumpin' 始まる!!(Jump!×4) もっと Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls パラダイス はじけよう!! Wow…Wow…Wow…Wow… |-| English= Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' It's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Let's head out to our paradise!! "It's fate" and "just the way it is" You're always bossing me around We don't need rules for Just you and me on the dance floor All those lame wimpy beats Are not even worth dancing to A lost child without purpose Misses out on everything The speakers shake the music And I finally match your timin' Getting that good old feelin' Makes it last so keep on movin' It's weird as I can't stop smiling As the street is just another dance floor Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) Forever with you (Yeah x4) That's right! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) I want to keep dancing (Yeah x4) Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' it's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Let's head out to our paradise!! (Dance x4) Check! 1,2 Yeah!! In that rather rough and serious conversation Baby, Bounce!! Let's become more free and crazy with these vibes We gang up and attack!! "What'cha gonna do?" Even though I calmly throw it away, you are now in the center of world We have carved the best throbbing time that only we could have done As the temperature within our chests becomes hot It overtakes our body making it feel good But if only you were here with me Because our paradise is in any location Let's get sunshine!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) Forever with you (Yeah x4) That's right! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) I want to keep dancing (Yeah x4) Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' it's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Let's head out to this summer!! (Dance x4) Don't think. Feel! Just do it!! I've got a crush on dance!! I've got a crush on you!! There is nothing as precious As when you meet someone by chance As if it was yesterday when I met you and the others You are my precious partner right now EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! There is no reason for this to be a miracle That's right! EVERY DANCE!! YES!! EVERY DANCE!! I want to feel this with you EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) Forever with you (Yeah x4) That's right! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) YES!! EVERY DANCE!! (Woohoo) I want to keep dancing (Yeah x4) Jumpin' Jumpin' my soul!! x2 Jumpin' Jumpin' it's starting! (Jump x4) More Dancin' Dancin' boys and Dancin' Dancin' girls Let's head out to our paradise!! (Dance x4) Wow…Wow…Wow…Wow… Audio Gallery See Jumpin' Dancin' Video Gallery and Jumpin' Dancin' Photo Gallery Trivia *The music video was shot with the Prism☆Mates as background dancers. *This is Hina's first single and music video as a member of Prizmmy☆. Awards ending.png|1st PriPara Wiki Awards - Best Ending Category:Songs Category:OPs and EDs Category:Songs by Prizmmy Category:2014 1st Wiki Award Winner Category:Ending Themes